


Oh.

by BD99



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Confessions, Consent, F/F, First Kiss, Hat Theft gone wrong, Minor panic, Sexual Inexperience, The Couch - Freeform, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99
Summary: Emily's life has become a living cliche since Dracula's insane wives decided she needed to pay the price for her ancestor.  Insane ladies with long nails, attacks on her house, kissing the girl.   The last one she can live with, though she should probably make sure Vanessa can as well.Essentially some awkward conversations and two women waiting for the other to cool things down.





	Oh.

“Give it back, Collins.” The Huntress sounded unimpressed as she glared up into Emily’s deep blue eyes. They seemed to gleam with silent satisfaction, a gentle mockery that never failed to lure the Huntress closer. There was something inexplicably inviting about the young Collins woman, an unrefined yet reassuring warmth that soaked through the thickest lined leather right to Vanessa’s core. Emily was raw with her emotions, innocent and sincere even in her most enraged moments. For all her pain in a world of humans, she still foolishly invited the supernatural into her home. She still gave a vampire the chance to prove her trust fatal, or a werewolf the chance to tear her limbs apart. She joked with a demon as if they were old friends, and happily disobeyed a Djinn who could cast her into a thousand illusions she could never escape with a sneeze.  
  
Emily’s jaw was high, angled into a strong yet still feminine chin. Her brows were somewhat heavy, always creasing into what appeared to be the beginning of a scowl. Her thin nose had a bump on the bridge, the scars from a severe break that supported her glasses. Behind those lenses, deep blue eyes burned with unrestrained emotions, always expressing the depths of the woman’s thoughts.  
  
Emily’s features were a little blunter than Aisha’s, a touch wider and stronger, yet the family resemblance was equal in appearance as personality. Despite the similarities, Emily carried herself differently from her cousin. Where Aisha had grown into a lanky grace, Emily still stomped around. Aisha had grown up since her bond with Mac and her wolf pack. Emily was still more the tomboy. Still discovering herself. Even so, Emily didn’t lack confidence, not when it counted. The woman had excellent instincts and a protectiveness to her that matched the ferocity of a guard dog. Emily was also a smidgen taller than her cousin, which allowed her to hold Vanessa’s hat well out of the shorter woman’s range instead of just at her fingertips.  
  
“Only if you stop being so adorable!” Was Emily’s response. It was enough to freeze Vanessa mid lunge, sending the Huntress’ mind entirely blank. Adorable? Her? She was not adorable! She was a huntress! The hero the world needed, a swath of leather and silver in the darkest night... and she was blushing.  
  
Indeed, Vanessa’s pale, elegant cheeks had gone pink as she gaped at Emily, who in turn only chuckled. The wide eyed, opened mouthed expression was the epitome of cute, somehow perfectly at home on the fearsome huntress’ face.  
  
Vanessa was stunning, a pale vision guarding the night. With eyes the shade of violets, resting beneath lean brows. Her jawline was somewhat obtuse, a gentle slope into her long-pointed chin that gave her face its more angular appearance. Her lips appeared soft, plump beneath her powerful lipsticks, yet fearsome enough when peeled back into a protective snarl. It was her delicate nose that truly softened her, with a gently sloped bridge flowing into a subtly upturned tip. Soft, graceful cheekbones always seemed to glow, yet to completely shed their youthful chub.  
  
It was so easy to forget how young Vanessa Helsing was, given how seriously she carried herself. A lifetime of training and travelling had robbed Vanessa of a childhood, a fact that still cut Emily to the bone. It also increased her admiration for the younger woman. Vanessa truly believed her sacrifice was worth it, truly believed in her cause and destiny. She spoke with conviction, yet never arrogance. Not unless she was in battle.  
  
“Looks like I’m keeping the hat, unless you can come get it.” Emily’s challenge was playful, but perhaps insane given Vanessa’s skill. The Huntress narrowed her violet eyes, sizing the situation. Emily only held the hat tighter, wiggling it enticingly for a few moments before Vanessa pounced. Emily yelped, a rather undignified sound, at the sudden arms around her midsection. Vanessa squeezed firmly as she tackled, driving Emily back onto the old, worn couch. Springs squeaked under their combined weight as they bounced, a large hat flapping in Emily’s hand.  
  
“I will have victory, thief!” Vanessa declared, a hesitant playfulness creeping into her tone. Her lips fixed into a grim line of determination as she reached, falling short of her goal as Emily arched her back and extended her arm further. The Huntress pressed her weight into the taller woman in an effort to prevent her squirming, meanwhile continuing to reach for the prize. Her sharp elbows dug into Emily, whilst her chin bounced off the country girl’s breast. Vanessa wiggled her hips, trying to lock her knees in place as she shimmied higher, her spare hand landing on Emily’s shoulder as her main hand stretched. Once again, Vanessa fell short of her goal.  
  
“Never Helsing! The night has claimed this hat for its bride!” Emily retorted in her best villainous voice, completed with a cheesy yet breathless evil laugh. Vanessa’s knees had locked around her hips, pinning her down effectively as the Huntress lay across her body. Try as she might, Emily couldn’t ignore the warmth of the Huntress, the lined leather and buckles dragging over her thin cotton shirt. The metal hurt, cold and digging into her flesh in ways she was positive could bruise. If Vanessa was serious about a grapple, Emily suspected those buckles would become weapons. Making the enemy cringe enough for the human to come out on top.  
  
“It will never happen, not on my watch.” The conviction in Vanessa’s voice was undeniable, a steadfast ward against the world of darkness hidden from humanity. Her eyes also grew hard, determination flooding them with the protective fierceness that Emily had come to admire in their months working together. It was the rage in every precise crack of a whip, the roar of the blazing gun Vanessa fired, always hitting her mark. It was the same look as Vanessa had tossed a lighter into the gas, setting an ancient vampire aflame after being so deeply wronged. After Emily had saved her.  
  
_“-Oh. She isn’t talking about the hat.-“_ Emily realised after a few seconds, feeling the blood rush through her ears and right to her cheeks. Her mouth went dry, parched as her tongue grew heavy. What could she say to that?  
  
“Vanessa...” she began, struggling to find the words she needed. The Huntress stole every breath, her dedication causing Emily’s body to rebel. Vanessa was the perfect hero. Merciless justice brought in by Havenfall fog, and the existence of the undead. She was hauntingly beautiful, an intimidating figure cutting through the night. A stalwart guardian sitting on the doorstep with a gun in one hand and coffee in the other. The rescue speeding into the fray in an armored camper van allegedly mounted with rocket launchers. She was, for all intents and purposes, the perfect fairy-tale Prince Charming. Confident yet quiet intensity concealing an alluring smile like a secret, with her dedicated loyalty and heroics to save the day.  
  
“They could hurt you too. You would be the sacrifice, you understand that, right?” Emily questioned, her voice dropping with the seriousness of her statement. Vanessa quickly looked away, as if she couldn’t look into the eyes of her friend as she spoke.  
  
“It is my duty to pro-“  
  
“No, no, no. Fuck that. I love your superhero dedication to protecting humanity and I admire your willingness to die for your cause, but this is more than that. It isn’t just you’re standing in the way anymore. It wouldn’t be just knocking some Helsing down or getting rid of an annoying bodyguard. You would be THE sacrifice. I couldn’t cope if these twisted assholes hurt you again. If they managed to... I can’t lose another person. If you died for me, it would BREAK me, Van.” Emily declared, allowing the hat to fall from her grasp in favour of grasping Vanessa’s shoulder. Her other hand came to Vanessa’s chin, a thumb and pointer pinching it and forcing the younger woman’s gaze back to her own. There was a sincerity in Emily’s expression that couldn’t be put into words, the weight of a thousand unspoken thoughts shining in her eyes or dancing on the tip of her tongue behind sealed lips.  
  
“I remember hearing that, before...” Vanessa trailed off, her cheeks going a brighter shade of pink as her eyes darted around the room. Suddenly, the Huntress was terrified, alone on a sinking cardboard box as the flood of emotions threatened to wash her away. Her only safety was Emily, but Emily was also the tide threatening to wash her away.  
  
“Before I managed to get an intense emotional response.” Emily concluded, casting the words out like a net. They trapped Vanessa, leaving her unable to hide as her gaze came back to Emily’s eyes. The shades of blue had lost their mirth, the gleeful light that made everything safer. The events of that night hung between them, shackles and chains around their necks that dragged them apart as much as tethered them together. It was a dance that was safe, using vague words and awkward glances instead of facing the issues. It allowed them to keep their friend, to remain safe instead of risking it all. Instead of questioning how close they had come to death, how close Vanessa had come to pulling the trigger.  
  
“You kissed me.” Vanessa mumbled. There was a breathlessness to her words, an aura of disbelief and confusion woven through every syllable.  
  
“I had to break you out of it, and words weren’t working. We almost died. The Helsing Order demanded you kill me. Now Dracula is on the rise and a virgin sacrifice is needed, along with someone I care about. This is fifty shades of cliché, Van, and not in the happily ever after way.” Emily bit the bullet, voicing things that had been left to fester. Her teeth tugged at her lower lip, a dash of bone against pink as Emily attempted to still her own nerves.  
  
“That was my first.” Vanessa revealed after what seemed like forever. Her voice was soft, lips clinging to every word even as she forced the truth out. Violet eyes remained on Emily’s, watching the blues shift through emotions. Wide with shock, then curious and disbelieving. Finally, brows pinched together, burdened down by guilt as Emily spoke.  
  
“I am so sorr-“  
  
“I didn’t say it was bad. I- well... suki?  Like, daisuki...” Vanessa interrupted. The blush across her cheeks intensified, spreading down to her collar as her eyes tried to look anywhere but into Emily’s. The gentle blues demanded Vanessa’s attention, dragging her focus back as if there were chains between them. Emily was captivating, so sincere in her awkward confusion that Vanessa’s own awkwardness was hardly out of place.  
  
“In English, Van?” Emily questioned, utterly baffled by the shift in language.  
  
“I... I liked it. I really like you. Just, I’ve never-“  
  
“I know, Van. I wouldn’t have kissed you if there had been another way.” Emily gently cut in, offering an apologetic smile to the Huntress. Vanessa’s face instantly fell, hurt blooming in her violet eyes as she began to withdraw.  
  
“Oh, I-“  
  
“Not like that! Damn it, I am so awkward I can’t even tell you that I didn’t want to force anything on you without fucking it up. Listen, Van. I like you. I REALLY like you. You’re gorgeous, passionate, you make everything make sense after my life got turned upside down. It has been so hard not to try for more, especially when we’ve been so close. I want you, but I’ve seen you’re hesitant. I’m not going to pu-“  
  
“You like me?” Vanessa was the one to cut in this time, her eyes going wide once more as Emily launched into a ramble.  
  
“Yeah. I like you in the “I want to date you” way. Romantically. I mean, I asked you to get coffee from up high for me just because I needed time to think and couldn’t let you out of my sight. And the icecream? I would have kissed you then if you hadn’t looked like you were in overload... And I actually said that outloud...” Emily groaned at the end of her ramble, lifting one of her hands to cover her face as her cheeks flamed hotter than she could remember them ever burning. This was how she died. Sitting on a couch under the most gorgeous woman ever, embarrassed to death by her big mouth. This was the moment Vanessa left... Except it wasn’t. Vanessa was staring at her with something akin to awe on her flushed face. Locks and bolts slid and buckled behind violet hues, emotions fluttering in shining depths as they found their places. Slowly, understanding dawned as radiant as a sunrise.  
  
“Would you... that is... erm, I mean... if you like...” Vanessa tried several times to voice her desires, falling into pained silence each time as her throat constricted. Emily saw each swallow, almost as if stones were travelling down the lean neck to vanish beneath dark cloth. What was visible of Vanessa’s collar appeared slightly flushed, matching the steaming shades of her cheeks. The Huntress fidgeted under Emily’s patient gaze, picking at the fabric beneath her fingers until she found herself clinging to the collar of Emily’s shirt.  
  
“I’d very much like.” Emily responded softly, cursing her awkward wording even as her hand came up to Vanessa’s cheek. Soft skin burned beneath her fingertips as she gently grazed them down Vanessa’s trembling jawline. She felt the muscles throb as she smoothed out the ripples of uncertainty, each touch unwinding the tension a little more. Vanessa’s eyes had gone wide, silently pleading for more even when she was uncertain what for. The violet orbs glistened with want, scarcely restrained by inexperience and uncertainty. The hesitation was matched by a quivering lower lip, the way she subtly pursed them then let them fall open so she could breathe. Those lips were captivating. Soft and inviting, the promise of the sweet tingling they had delivered the first time. Emily wasn’t even aware they had gravitated together until Vanessa’s soft breath touched her face, which was when she paused.  
  
“Vanessa...” the name escaped as a whisper, suspended in the moment as Emily sought a final confirmation. Despite how desperately she wanted to taste Vanessa’s lips again, she wasn’t going to claim this kiss. It had to be Vanessa’s choice this time. Shared, not stolen.  
  
“Emily... Please?” Vanessa’s plea was remarkable sure despite been delivered in a trembling voice. The Huntress seemed to thrum with nervous energy, her entire body almost vibrating as Emily guided their lips together. The kiss was bittersweet in the most literal sense. The sensations were sweet bliss for Emily. Soft lips pressing against hers, gently mirroring her movements, parting in a silent gasp the moment the tip of her tongue touched them. They inspired the same tingles, the dominating euphoria that erased the world from Emily’s senses in favour of seeking more. The taste of coffee threatened to overwhelm, an edge of bitterness in the moment. Quickly, Emily concluded that kissing Vanessa was as addictive as caffeine, if not more rousing.  
  
Breaking away was torture of the worst kind, as sharp as shower water going from hot to cold in under a second. The war on Emily’s senses subsided, leaving only the wreckage of a tingling gay mess in its wake. Even broken apart, the tingling delight chased her lips, sparking in every part of her body as she looked to Vanessa. The Huntress let out an actual mewl as the kiss was broken, waiting a few moments to catch her breath before diving in again. Whatever Emily may have planned to say was drowned by Vanessa’s lips against her own. The Huntress was enthusiastic, unfortunately causing their teeth to clatter together as Emily’s head snapped back into the arm of couch, half pushed onto her back as she tried to position herself comfortably beneath Vanessa. Discomfort bloomed in her neck, every muscle protesting as the bones cracked. This was emphasised by how the neck of her t-shirt dug into the back of her neck, fisted in Vanessa’s grasp. Still, after the impact, the kiss was just as intoxicating as the others.  
  
_“-She is too adorable, even when she’s being sexy!-“_ Emily’s mind became hyper focused on the little mewl, pondering how best to draw the sounds even as higher function began to dwindle. The world faded, centring purely on the woman in her lap, on pleasing the divine creature she had somehow lured to her. Her body moved without conscious permission, acting on her desires. One hand cradled Vanessa’s jaw tenderly, with her thumb caressing gentle circles into the flesh. The other floundered for a moment, attempting to find a way around Vanessa’s hands until it settled around a leather clad thigh and pulled the Huntress closer.  
  
Emily’s breath hitched, waiting for the moment to shatter like glass beneath the blunt force of her daring hand. Indeed, Vanessa let out a tiny gasp, parting from Emily’s lips to lower her gaze to the hand. Both panted softly as they watched, waiting for the other to react in silent tension. The air was thick with their laboured breathing, hot with promise forming the longer neither spoke. To speak meant to break the possibility, to solidify the moment one way or the other, a risk of disappointing the other.  
  
Slowly, Emily swallowed her fear, sliding her hand along the leather. Pale and darkness blended delightfully, moonlight across the night sky. The leather was warm beneath Emily’s palm, remarkably soft and smooth in texture. Muscles tensed and twitched beneath the touch, leaping at the affection in rippling waves that stole the moisture from Emily’s mouth. That didn’t stop her jaw from hanging open as she watched her hand reach the curve of Vanessa’s rump, nor did it stop her from giving a gentle squeeze as she instinctively tried to urge Vanessa closer.  
  
_“-Even her ass is perfect!-“_ Emily realised, feeling the flesh beneath her hands. Vanessa hadn’t rejected her, in fact, the Huntress timidly seemed to push her bottom back into the touch. Her hips jerked as Emily squeezed again. She‘d had encounters before, especially in her teens, yet none of her partners had ever had a sculptured rump. Vanessa’s was a whole new level. The flesh was a little leaner, allowing Emily to feel the muscle beneath the soft layer of cushioning. She could feel the muscles roll as Vanessa rocked back into her hand, shyly at first, but soon eagerly. The longer Emily continued tenderly kneading the flesh the more tiny noises escaped Vanessa, uncovered like treasures. Every noise was a spark, a new addiction that Emily craved. Her hand began to wonder, stroking down Vanessa’s thigh, up to cupping Vanessa’s hip. Always, Emily’s hand gravitated back to Vanessa’s rump, the place that produced the most heated sounds.  
  
“Em!” Vanessa’s soft gasp broke the silence, dragging Emily’s attention to their bodies once more. The Huntress was rocking her hips back into the groping hand, but also right against Emily’s thigh. At some point, Emily’s shorts had ridden up, leaving the smooth texture of leather grinding against her skin. It also had pressed the seam of her shorts perfectly into her centre, offering a delicious friction she had to fight to ignore.  
  
“Anything, Van. Just ask. Tell me what you need.” Emily’s own voice was deeper than she remembered, rough with desperation and edged with fear. She couldn’t even understand what she was afraid of. That Vanessa would stop, or that she would continue.  
  
_“-If this is a onetime thing it will kill me-“_ Emily concluded, focusing on her own rushing heartbeat. Her chest physically ached with how excited she was, by how hard her heart was pounding. Her limbs felt tingly and shaky, despite the fact her hands remained sure against Vanessa. The skin beneath her palm was clammy and uncomfortable, a combination of Vanessa’s flushed cheeks and her own nerves. This was once cliché that she was entirely comfortable with. The hero getting the girl. She could take being the damsel in distress if it meant being on the receiving end of Vanessa’s kisses every morning. Falling asleep in the Huntress’ arms. If her life was going to remain a cliché, she deserved all the perks.  
  
“This. You... you’re too important to me for me to lose. Not without...” Vanessa trailed off in her confession, releasing the collar of Emily’s shirt in favour of finding the buckles of her corset. Vanessa’s trembling fingers couldn’t undo the belts and clasps, instead slipping clumsily.  
  
“Vanessa. I want more.” Emily began. Vanessa’s eyes darkened a little, uncertainty and boldness dancing with desperation as she tugged more insistently at her clothes. A hiss escaped when the Huntress stabbed herself in the thumb with one of the sharper buckles, which is when Emily stepped in.  
  
“Vanessa. I want all of you-“  
  
“I-“ Vanessa went to tug the buckles again, only to have Emily’s hands settle over her own.  
  
  
“I don’t mean for a one night stand, Vanessa. All of you is amazing and I don’t want to miss a thing. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want, and snuggle while we watch some anime or enjoy a milkshake together. I want to be your girlfriend... and yeah... having to video call is going to suck on long hunts, and we may be practically on top of each other in your van, but if you’re open, I want to try and make this work. As an actual relationship.  
What happens now doesn’t change that, no matter what you decide. This only goes as far as you want it to.”  
  
“Miracle romance.” Vanessa mumbled. The words still sounded as breathless and awe inspired as the first time, still disbelieving and soft. A whisper of possibility. Her hands stilled under Emily’s touch, twitching before she turned them so that her palms pressed to Emily’s. Their fingers wove together, holding firmly yet gently as Vanessa leaned forwards again.  
  
This time, the kiss was slow. Languid.   Vanessa took her time, lingering longer between breaths. Her hips adopted a gentle rhythm, rolling slowly against Emily’s. The country girl could only moan quietly, reaching to tangle her fingers in Vanessa’s hair to keep her from retreating. She needed more, needed to hold Vanessa closer. Always closer. A pale forearm entered her vision, straining muscles standing out beneath the skin as red nails dug into the arm of the couch. Vanessa’s other hand roamed, grasping at Emily’s ribs, her thigh, her hips. Always pulling as if she could draw the older woman closer.  
  
“Vanessa.” Emily moaned in tender encouragement, pulling back enough to smile at the Huntress for a moment before their hungry lips collided again. Hunger paled as a description for how much Emily needed the woman on top of her. Every moment was a discovery, an adventure that stoked the desire simmering in her belly. Even knowing that this was as far as they would likely go, the threat of having to endure her unsatisfied desire was worth every second her lips touched Vanessa’s. Worth every roll of her hips she returned in the sensual grind.  
  
Emily dared let her tongue peek out from behind her lips, teasing at Vanessa’s in hopes of entry. A small whimper accompanied Vanessa’s surrender as her lips parted, unsure what else to do. Emily’s tongue didn’t probe deeply, just offering the occasional flick against Vanessa’s. She coaxed, teasing the Huntress into mirroring her actions as her own lips parted in invitation. The dance their tongues engaged in was shy, gentle and clumsy yet somehow more satisfying than any other experience Emily had ever had. Vanessa’s soft whimpers and whines continued, sprinkled between more frequent little moans and squeaks carried on fast paced breaths.  
  
_“-Is this too much for her?-“_ Emily began to worry, drawing back in an effort to question if Vanessa was alright. She caught a glimpse of Vanessa’s beet red cheeks before dark hair filled her vision. The locks fell across her face, floating on every exhale like ravens in the sky.  
  
“Emily.” The sound of Vanessa shyly moaning her name threatened to undo Emily on the spot, to melt her into a pile of gay mush. It was too adorable, too hot. How Vanessa could be both at the same time flummoxed Emily, yet that was one thing she adored about Vanessa.  
  
“Its alright, Van, I’m here. You don’t have to do anything. I’ve got you.” Emily cooed gently, bringing her arm around Vanessa so she could tenderly stroke the heaving back and shoulders. Hot breath burned against Emily’s collar, carried by several sharp gasps as Vanessa’s hips came to an abrupt halt. The Huntress trembled violently as her twitching thighs tightened around Emily like a boa constrictor. Heat threatened to burn through Emily’s stomach as she rolled her own hips up into Vanessa’s a few more times, unable to force herself to stop. The contact wasn’t even close to enough to carry her over any edge, but the feeling of being so close to Vanessa was more intoxicating than anything Razi could mix up. Whatever this encounter was burned the connection between her brain and her muscles, slowing her thoughts to trickles of rationality.  
  
_“-Is she overwhelmed? Oh shit! I just went horny teenager on her!-“_ Emily panicked, breathing rapidly as she cradled the Huntress closer. Vanessa’s own breathing was hurried, scattered with little gulps against Emily’s collar. The Huntress’ head rested near Emily’s heart, likely letting her hear how fast it was pounding. A rushed march as Emily tried to steady her own racing mind. She’d just confessed that she had it bad for her bodyguard and friend. The friend who had never even had friends before, who had only ever experienced one kiss before this and that had been to drag her out of the most horrifying illusions Vanessa’s mind could conjure. The friend who had been so incredibly overwhelmed by having icecream spoon fed to her that Emily had aborted any attempts at more. Things may have been slow and new, yet she had just been grinding against the woman of her dreams, against the friend who now knew what inside her mouth tasted like. The friend who had whimpered her name in that gorgeous tone...  
  
_“-These thoughts aren’t helping! Did she actually say yes to the girlfriend thing? I mean, she had her tongue in my mouth, but I shouldn’t take that for granted. Shit. I am too bi for this woman. Does she even realise how she is killing me?-“_ Emily was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed the content look on Vanessa’s flushed face, with her cheek still pressed into Emily’s breast. Dark locks of hair cascaded around her face, with erratic strands hanging over closed eyes. Before Emily even realised what she was doing, her fingertips were dragging lightly over moist flesh, tucking the strands behind a delicate ear.  
  
“You are so beautiful.” Emily complimented softly, her voice shaking as if she feared it may fracture the moment of peace. Violet eyes quickly opened, glazed with bliss as Vanessa offered a small yet radiant smile. Emily swore her heart would never beat so quickly ever again, even as it froze in her chest. That small smile took her breath away, infusing her with a nervousness that caused her entire body to shudder. She arched her shoulders before she could think how it may appear, pressing up into the body above her for a few moments before allowing herself to slump back into the couch with an all too content sigh. She barely had a moment to realise Vanessa had gone stiff above her before the moment was splintered.  
  
“Oh! I, errr, um... damnit!” Vanessa began, jerking up with a start. It was possible she developed super speed for how fast she dismounted, stumbling backwards until her calf collided with the coffee table. Her arms cut through the air, windmilling for a moment before she crouched down to place a steadying hand on the object of her dismay.  
  
“Vanessa? Are you alright?” Emily questioned, startled by the sudden cold left over her body. All at once, everything was overwhelming, weighing her down into the couch even as she wanted to get up and help Vanessa. To talk about whatever had her so frantic. The other half of her wanted the time, to process what had transpired.  
  
“Fine!” Vanessa quickly tried to comfort, knocking the table yet again as she made her retreat. Violet eyes were still slightly glazed, darkened by something unspeakably alluring. Even in her flight, Vanessa’s eyes promised to absolutely devour Emily if the woman approached. Her lips were pinched together into a tight line, turning the skin whiter than snow around the smudged lipstick. Vanessa’s jaw was all harsh angles in its tension, shaping the confused panic over her face.  
  
“Actually, I’m just going to take a shower. A long one! Just, err, stay comfortable?” She continued to babble, making her way around the table. It was evident she was torn, trapped between lust and rationality. Vanessa’s eyes traced over Emily, filled with that intensity that devoured the world, made Emily feel as if she were the focus of existence.  
  
“Vanessa-“  
  
“Don’t mind me! Just, errr, umm... watch a documentary?” The Huntress suggested desperately, trying anything to distract. Indecision burned in every action, as if she were fighting the urge to leap back into welcoming arms. Even after time, her breasts continued to heave with laboured breaths, drawing Emily’s longing gaze. It would be so easy, Emily realised, to make that choice for Vanessa.   
  
_“-I can’t.-“_ She steadfastly decided, blinking away the ideas. It was so obvious to her now, how deeply Vanessa’s lust ran. It was a river that threatened to wash away all sense. An untapped resource that just needed the right touch to have it bursting free all at once. Yet, whilst she could see Vanessa’s body responding so positively to every unspoken suggestion, the mind was overwhelmed. That lack of mental cohesion made Vanessa vulnerable, made this the wrong time.  
  
“The bathroom is the other way.” Emily deadpanned, struggling to contain an amused smirk as she saw the emotions flutter through Vanessa’s eyes. Eventually her cheeks flamed again, even as her mouth fell open in a silent gasp. Instead of responding, the Huntress abruptly turned on heel, causing her hair to wisp around her like a cloak in the night. Her gait was tense as she made her way towards the bathroom, almost as if she was locking her knees. Forcing herself to remain strong. Whatever the reason, it was clear Vanessa was desperate to be out of the room.  
  
_“-Is she ok? The only time I walk like that is whe-...-“_ Emily’s thoughts trailed off as her mouth fell open, uttering the only sound she could as Vanessa vanished from her view.  
  
“...Oh.”  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't leave Mac without her MC, no matter how much I love Vanessa's route. So I kind of threw a cousin into the MC roll for the vampire huntress... its unimportant, doesn't really change the story here. On a more important note, SEASON 2 VANESSA... excitement!


End file.
